


Pancakes and Sleepovers

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Pancakes, Polyamory, Russian Speaking Marius, Sexual Content, Sexual Jokes, why should Ponine or Courf be pining and sad when you could just poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we having breakfast for dinner?" Marius questioned as he took his bag off. He set it on the island before moving towards Eponine. </p><p>"Nope," Courfeyrac said. "Just pancakes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about posting this since the over all quality fics in this fandom is just amazing, but I really wanted to write something where Eponine gets to be happy with Marius (not that I'm not a huge fan of Ep/'Ferre, but I always get sad at the seemingly inevitable beginning where she's still pining for the guy she'll never get).

Upon entering the apartment, Marius was hit with the smell of pancakes and the sound of Disney music.

He slipped out of his shoes, smiling a bit when he saw Eponine's favorite books sandwiched between Courfeyrac's converse and Cosette's flats, before following the sound of the music. 

When he reached the kitchen, he felt his smile widen.

Courfeyrac was standing in front of the stove, letting batter drip from a laddle into a pan. Cosette was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head buried in his neck. Eponine sat on the counter, her knees popped up and her back against the stereo.

"Are we having breakfast for dinner?" Marius questioned as he took his bag off. He set it on the island before moving towards Eponine. 

"Nope," Courfeyrac said. "Just pancakes."

Eponine wrapped her arms around Marius' neck as he reached her. He sighed, nuzzling against her hair. 

"I missed you," he muttered as the last few lines of Be Our Guest faded out. "You haven't been over in a while."

"I know," she answered. Her lips were soft as she pressed a kiss against his jaw. "R is taking care of Gav tonight though. So I'm staying over."

Courfeyrac let out a loud laugh. "I love cockblocking Enjolras in order to get myself laid."

"I know," Eponine replied with a cheeky smile as she and Marius pulled apart. "That's why I didn't leave him with 'Ferre."

"I love you." Courfeyrac shifted away from Cosette. "'Sette, make the pancakes so I can go kiss her."

"No way!" Cosette objected, tightening her grip. Her forehead fell onto his shoulder. "I'll be the only one who hasn't kissed 'Ponine recently and that's not fair."

"Just let me give Marius the batter and we can both kiss her."

Cosette let out a sharp laugh. "We might as well let Bossuet cook us dinner then."

"I'm not that bad at cooking," Marius tried to deny as all three of his lovers dissolved into giggles.

"You _are_ that terrible," Cosette declared. 

"That's alright though. Cosette can serenade me with Beauty and the Beast and you can make me melt with thirteen different languages." Courfeyrac let out an apprecative moan at the thought before adding, "You make Russian sound so hot."

Marius shook his head, letting out a goodnatured, "Ты идиот."

"So hot."

"Don't cream your pants in the kitchen," Eponine said.

"Baby, I've got better control then that."

She wiggled her eyebrow, "You gonna come demonstrate?"

"Come on, Eponine," Cosette complained. She'd pulled away from Courfeyrac completely, perching on the island behind him instead. "You just told him not to come in his pants and now you're gonna sex him up on the counter?"

"No," Eponine drawled. "I'm letting him finish my food then we're all banging your counter."

Marius let out a small whine. "Courfeyrac, hurry."

"I know, Marius! I know!"

Cosette let out a soft wistful sigh, "Thank god for R's ability with Gavroche."

Marius choked out, "Can we please not mention Grantaire and Gavroche when I have a boner?"


End file.
